Forum:Acony94
Can one of you sysops audit Acony94's file uploads? He's uploaded like a billion duplicates, his file names are too generic, and I can't move files. Names like dome.jpg and bomber.jpg should be expediated. Gracias. Woogers(lol what ) 14:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Acony. . . can you slow down with the uploads? What language do you speak? I can translate. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) UNTO. Wat. Woogers(lol what ) 02:00, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::LMAO Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:39, March 2, 2010 (UTC) He probably isn't very good at english so he copies and edits. He copied a lot of New Cambria so like half of it is Antarctica related and then the other half is about New Cambria and we are like lol what hax. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:06, March 2, 2010 (UTC) LOLWUT He shouldn't copy other peoples work - that is plagiarism and I do not plagiarize like he does. Next he be copying Leubantia LOLWUTHAX [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 17:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Sir, please cease and desist immediately the use of the term "LOLWUT". You are destroying both its meaning and hilarity. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) No I ain't, United Planets. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:46, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yes you are. You're also tearing apart the fabric of the English language, Dubya. Woogers(lol what ) 19:49, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::LOLWUT, No I'm not. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:50, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes good young sir, you are. Stop defiling the language of the interbutts immediately. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm using it correctly. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Not do do fun of peple not speak english good. That fun not! :) --Rasmusbyg 18:51, March 2, 2010 (UTC) He is a native english speaker. That is what it seems, event though he says his native tongue is scottish, he speaks good english. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to audit all of Antarctica starting now. Its starting to give me a headache. Woogers(lol what ) 22:52, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I've given up reforming Acony's projects. He creates articles faster than Tharnton, and in epic broken English. Woogers(lol what ) 16:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't bother fixing them. I vote to have them all deleted. He takes these "countries" he is making and copy and pastes an entire article from Wikipedia. One country is nothing but the Netherlands, another is about Germany, another has chunks of Russia, Germany and New Cambria. He isnt making anything. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:03, March 28, 2010 (UTC) No don't delete them, let him do what he wants, he is not part of any projects so he can do what he wants. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:06, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Something should be done, because even if he's not in any projects, it's not OK that complete articles are copied from wikipedia or from pages of fellow users here. Usually he replaces actual names, but strange stuff remains everywhere, like this: "Seven Antar cities, namely Moscow, Saint Petersburg, Nizhny Novgorod, Novosibirsk etc." On the other hand, why are territories nominally larger in mi2 than km2? Why doesn't he answer our questions, or if he does, it's clear that he doesn't get what we mean. I'm not a native speaker either, and it needs a lot of work until I feel my articles' language is acceptable (and maybe I'm still wrong), so Acony should be expected to put a little effort in his English as well. I think admins should warn him, or something. Thyles 18:04, March 29, 2010 (UTC) No, I still disagree, he can do whatever he wants with his projects, as long as they don't have an effect on us. Maybe he was banned from another wikia because he does this, and came to Conworlds hoping that he can let his projects live here, rather help him with his stuff than punish him. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:03, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I've made a Serbian language wiki for him. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:26, April 2, 2010 (UTC) He's not using it. Seriously can you do something about this nonsense? He's not getting the message! I had to fight with him to get A1 out of Category:Ivalice.Woogers(lol what ) 14:29, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Please look at , and tell me if you see anything wrong. Woogers(lol what ) 18:35, April 28, 2010 (UTC) It would take a good 10 minutes, I want to delete them all at once, HEY THYLES, WHAT PROGRAM DO YOU USE TO MOVE A LOT OF PAGES AT THE SAME TIME? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:33, April 28, 2010 (UTC) He opens them in tabs. Woogers(lol what ) 19:34, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh he does? That wouldn't make it much faster. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:39, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys! North of August 16th, look for a pattern in . Can anyone identify it? I'll give you a hint: Short of Detectivekenny, KittyKaiti, and SuperWarmonkey's legit uploads, its full of useless images that will probably be duplicated by Acony in the future, used in articles that consist solely of an infobox and no actual words, and will be named in the most unintelligible schema possible. SUGGESTED SOLUTION: Terminate. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:22, August 23, 2010 (UTC) What makes TM think he's Serbian? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:32, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Dunno, ask TM. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:33, August 23, 2010 (UTC) You mean Croatian? He once said "Can I please do this article in Serbian?" so I made the Serbian Conworlds. And then he starts making his pages in Croatian instead. . . —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:44, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay. My idea was if he's from Vojvodina, maybe he speaks Hungarian, in which case I would be able to communicate, although I left my Hungarian book at home. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:51, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I seriously think that we should do something about this before the databases become overloaded with pointless and terribly named images. You know, like deleting every image he uploads until he learns to name them properly. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:21, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Permission granted to do so. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:48, August 27, 2010 (UTC) My efforts are beginning to show fruition. He successfully provided a non-vague name, Flag of Europe League, but I had to further specify that it was a photograph of it at a stadium, instead of the actual flag. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:53, August 27, 2010 (UTC)